


Amongst yourselves.

by Ian5



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: knocked out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian5/pseuds/Ian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The emotions end up having to spend some time off.<br/>It ends up ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steel Sticks

* * *

"Here we go!" Joy exclaimed. "Fear, get on that list; Disgust, keep watch for poison; Anger, get all that aggresion into playing; Saddnes, get ready in case we lose!". "Booooo" Anger shouted. "We aren't gonna lose!". "No, we probably will..." said Sadness. "We won't lose, Saddness!" Joy said. "Tweeet" a whitsle echoed throughout headquarters. "Lets play some hockey!" Joy yelled. Riley skated accross the rink, making it just past another player, taking the puck as another player fumbled; She shot, and made a score, 1-0; The puck bounced into the other team's star player, (James) and he shot like a bullet, going twards Riley's team's goal; The goalie passed to riley and Riley hit the puck into the center; Riley sped to the center, as did James. James and Riley both took a shot, Riley hit, but James missed and hit Riley. Black.

* * *

The emotions watched this little scene and fear pretty much fainted onto the console.


	2. See Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a note

Sorry for just forgetting about this fic. Amongst yourselves and My child are now on an update every sometimes schedule. I do however have plans (read: plans, as you can tell, i’m bad at schedules) for a series, starting on January first. (Its symbolic of a new beginning) It will always upload on the first and last of a month, and outside that, it’s bi-daily.


End file.
